Finding Your Way
by Potato Army
Summary: 14th walker, I know, sorry. I hope they don't turn into Mary-Sues, if they do, you can tell me. There is no pairings with any of the canon LOTR/Hobbit characters. Full summary inside. First fanfic, so there will be plenty of mistakes. Rated 2 for various swearing, and for battle scenes.


**SUMMARY! YAY!**

Basically, to sum things up, since I promised the full summary would be in here: 5 girls fall into middle-earth, though at varying times. They are not part of the original Fellowship. No pairings, simply because I think they're too young... They're like 11, 12, and 13 year olds... All of them are runaways from their lives on our Earth, so this is sort of about how they live before and after the War of the Ring. This has a slight Percy Jackson crossover, since they are all demigods... Though none of them know it. But because this has almost no P.J. reference in it, I decided not to put it in the crossover section. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic. No flames, please. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you!

**I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS, OR ANY OTHER TOLKIEN WRITTEN WORK (THOUGH I WISH), NOR DO I OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S WORKS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. THANKS!**

This was it. This was the last straw. This last time, I was done. I needed to do something about it. I needed to leave.

3 weeks later

The night stars shone, casting a bright light to guide us. By 'us', I meant Aurora, Erin, Xenon and I. We were fighters, rebels. We had left our homes to find 's a long story, really. How about I just give you a quick run-over?

All our families were dysfunctional. We knew each other from school, and all of us were as close a group of friends as was possible. If somebody was mean to one of our friends, they would get a bad beating. We had all gone through hell, but were stronger for it.

We used to have 5 members, but one of us, Kianna, had gone missing in the middle of the night, 6 years ago,and we all suspected that she had run away. We ranged in age from 11-13, with me, Ryder, being the youngest. Erin was the oldest, followed by Aurora, and Kianna would've been the third youngest if it weren't for Xenon, my almost-sister.

The only thing we had left was each other. Kianna, actually, was what had brought us together. She was spunky, crazy, and hyperactive, and we loved her for it.

We were all only 6 when she left, but we had known each other since she was 5, so, well, it had still been a while. We had literally grown up together. Let me give you some background on each of us.

Aurora: 12, almost 13. Short-brown hair, brown eyes, and loves her sweatshirt. She and Erin are the most alike, but she was more calmer than the much more hyperactive Erin. Normal skin color, I guess. Not too pale, not too dark.

Kianna: 12. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, her hair was very curly, a bit like me. Extremely random. Hyperactive. She is closest in like to me. She has darker skin color.

Erin: Dark brown hair (again, I know), fairly short, about as long as Kianna's about, shoulder-length. She is the calmest of the group, helping to keep us organized. She is like the 'big momma' of the family, and always someone we can turn to. Respected. Pale skin, and she's got freckles.

Ryder (Me! Yay!): 11, not even close to 12. Oh well, sadly. Dark brown hair (I know, I know, just put up with it!), brownish/greenish eyes that turn green in sunlight, and turn blue/grey or one of the other when I cry. I am very random, and have ADHD, though nobody's officially diagnosed me, which means I'm not on meds. All of us, actually, I think, have severe anxiety, and at least a few of us have depression.

Xenon: Stringy brown hair (Light this time, phew), brown eyes, about 12 and ⅓ of a year, and was closest to Ryder.

Anyways, Erin, Aurora, Xenon and I were all leaving home to go to west coast. We were sick of all of it, of life, and though I had come up with the plan and basically executed it, all of us had an important role to play. I had raised our guard dog, Nadeyat'sya, but Erin had kept him through adulthood, so that nothing would happen to him from my alcoholic mother. Valar bless Erin. And yes, I just said 'Valar'. As in the immortal beings of middle-earth. One last thing: All of us love Tolkien and Lord of the Rings, though to varying degrees. I am probably the most obsessed.

Anyways, back to the story.

We had been trekking for 3 weeks by now. My sword hung at my side, though technically it was a katana. It was great for cosplaying. And before you asked, yes, it was usable in battle. And I knew how to work with it. I also had a hunting knife, of Indian, Chinese, Greek, Roman or SOMETHING like that. My shortbow lay on my back, over my backpack. Erin's longbow and Aurora's shortbow hung at their sides. 3 different knives and daggers lay hidden on me, 2 in my combat boots, and one in my sweatshirt. All of my sweatshirts had been secretly re-tailored by me to hide my knives. Aurora had the gun. Yes, the gun. We didn't know if we were going to run into a gang on this trip thing, so we figured we'd best be prepared.

Sorry! Getting off track. I'm good at that. Sorry. Back to the story.

We had found a good-sized, but nonetheless quiet, clearing to sleep was surrounded by trees, which was perfect, because I loved to sleep in trees. I would just tie myself in, and boom, mini-bed-type-thing. Xenon often slept in the branch closest to me, while Aurora preferred the ground. Erin could go either way.

It was maybe the 3rd Tuesday of March, and the girls were in North Carolina. It was dark, because, well, it was night. The dog was taking guard duty tonight, because he was a guard dog. Mostly, Nadeyat'sya was called Naz by the girls for short, because who wanted to pronounce Naz's full name? Anyways, it was about 11:00 P.M., and the dog started barking.

"What is it, Naz? Dafuq do you want this early in the night? It's not even 2 yet, goddamit!" Ryder said, groaning and turning on her side. She may have been used to getting up early, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Turns out, the Naz was barking at a bright yellow light filling the small clearing. Ryder shook her older friends awake.

"Guys, get up, get ready to fight" All of them opened their eyes, and jumped up (They slept in their clothes in case of attack, and besides pajamas were too cold.). All girls held weapons at the ready, but a shock wave roared over them. They woke up surrounded by 3 gross, large, very large, stone statues. Ryder recognized them. She was a Tolkienist by definition (Used to be Ringer), and she knew where they were. The Trollshaws. In middle-earth. And that shouldn't be possible.

"Erin… I think we just fucked up. Majorly."

"What?"

"I think we're in middle earth."

"Well, no shit!"

"Guys, calm down. We can figure this out." Aurora said authoritatively.

"Fine…" Came Erin and Ryder's voices.

"These are the trolls, Bert, somebody, and William, from the first hobbit"-

"It's called An Unexpected Journey, and, by the way, while we're at it, it's Tom, I think. I think. It's not just 'somebody'. That, I know." Ryder said.

"Ryder, shut up, nobody gives a fuck." Erin said.

"Well fuck you too!" Ryder retorted.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. We have to be close to Rivendell, or possible even the Shire. I remember that." Aurora said.

"Yeah, she's right. I remember a map. Basically, let's go see if we can find the Shire. I like Rivendell, but provisions first. Shire. It's maybe a 2 or 3 day walk." Ryder put in.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Xenon asked, and we set off.


End file.
